legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mai Shiranui
Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞, Shiranui Mai) is a character from both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK (now SNK Playmore). Andy Bogard is her self-proclaimed fiancé. The relationship between the two is often unclear and subliminal, usually on Andy's part, who at times seems to suppress his feelings for her in favor of treating her like a little sister. Since her first appearance in Fatal Fury 2, she has been converted and recognized as the main sex symbol of SNK. History Mai Shiranui is the granddaughter of Hanzo Shiranui, master of ninjitsu and Koppo-ken. Mai learned from her father the secrets of Ninjitsu. She had met Andy Bogard, during this time, who had come to train under her grandfather. Mai then had to take alternate courses from her grandfather's friend, Jubei Yamada in ninjitsu. At first, Mai was uninterested in Andy and only thought of him as another callous man only interested in his training. It wasn't until he gave her a present on her birthday that she saw him in another light and eventually fell in love with him. She spends much of the series endlessly pursuing Andy and fantasizing various daydreams about their wedding. When developers were asked about her whereabouts during Mark of the Wolves, they chose not to answer the question directly. However, they did divulge that she still loves Andy — as she always has — ten years later. Personality Mai is a very cheerful and temperamental girl. She tends to also be somewhat of an airhead and admires any kind of beauty or attractiveness, which sometimes comes across as being vain. She also at times compares attractive boys who flirt with her or acknowledge her beauty to Andy, acknowledging their attractiveness but ending with a comment saying they're 'not as cute as Andy'. Like many girls, she has dreams of getting married to her Prince Charming. She found that same Prince Charming in Andy and self-proclaimed herself his fiancé, which at times, has creeped out Andy himself. A notable example of this is her intro with Andy in KOF97, proposing to Andy outright in a wedding dress, or scaring Andy with a mock child doll in KOF '99 and 2001. Despite this, Andy mutually acknowledges her love, but prefers to keep quiet about it. Although her peppy fighting persona suggests otherwise, Mai is actually a traditional and ideal Japanese beauty. However, her pride as a Shiranui ninja and infatuation with Andy usually keeps her from fitting the mold 100% of the time. Despite her complex relationship, Mai has shown her support for the women's team and their notorious reputation for years, and enjoys working with her teammates. As for Andy's brother Terry, Mai admires him, although she gets skeptical when she feels he's hiding something about Andy. Mai, shows deference towards Joe but she feels his silly habits are a little annoying. Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Mai debuts as one of the main four heroes alongside Black Star, Tsubaki, and Taki to face Black Star's former Death Master, Lord Death. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Andy Bogard Terry Bogard King (King of Fighters) Yuri Sakazaki Hanzo Shiranui Jubei Yamada Chun-Li Taki (Soul Calibur) Natsu (Soul Calibur) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Kirumi Tojo Bloody Bunny Jill Valentine Samus Aran Ruby Rose Yang Xiao Long Momo Yaoyorozu Phosphora Tracer D.Va Valentine Speed O Sound Sonic Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) Sombra (Overwatch) Piantissimo Gallery Mai0.jpg Mai_Shiranui DOA6.png Mai-premium.png MAI_SHIRANUI.jpg 985333_king-of-fighters-mai-shiranui-anime-girls_1024x768_h.jpg b60f793c713fe9e04fdd04c9c289c042_bp.jpg vfdbdgnnhf.jpg vfeerg53ht.jpg Mai-KOFXIV.jpg Mai-kofxiv.png DOA6_Mai_Render.png Taki and Mai.png|"Taki and Mai Shiranui" Mai and Ibuki.png|"Mai Shiranui and Ibuki" Mai and Natsu.png|"Mai Shiranui and Natsu" Ruby Rose and Mai Shiranui.png|"Ruby Rose and Mai Shiranui" Mai and Bloody Bunny.png|"Mai Shiranui and Bloody Bunny" Phosphora and Mai.png|"Phosphora and Mai Shiranui" Samus and Mai.png|"Samus Aran and Mai Shiranui" Yang and Mai.png|"Yang Xiao Long and Mai Shiranui" Chun Li and Mai.png|"Chun Li and Mai Shiranui" Kaede and Mai.png|"Kaede Akamatsu and Mai Shiranui" Tracer and Mai.png|"Tracer and Mai Shiranui" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Ninjas Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Speedsters Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from The King of Fighters Universe Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of King Death's Legion Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in Five Nights at Ninja's Series Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from the Fatal Fury Universe Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Perverts Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Dancers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Tricksters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Strong and Skilled Characters